ultra_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gipsy Danger vs Godzilla/@comment-72.207.20.47-20141001052732/@comment-68.5.15.209-20151115085113
What's so special about Gipsy's chest beam? It burned through Slattern? Cute. Slattern is still garbage at taking focused attacks. Striker's blades cut through her no problem. So f**king what Slattern survived a nuke? GFW Godzilla took a meteor to the face that destroyed the entire surrounding area in a huge *** explosion and yet he was still in serious freaking pain from Monster X's beams. I am going to assume the beams from Monster X are NOT as strong as what the meteor did. Kiryu-Godzilla took his own beam exploding in his face from Mothra's powder and barely even flinched, and yet he dropped like a rock from Kiryu's Hyper Maser, which is nowhere near as explosive. So the argument that Slattern is durable at all because he took a nuke is just asinine to the extreme. A more focused attack can do more damage than a widely spread attack in the kaijuverse. (Basically beams >>>>>> huge explosions). Also, while the chest beam is hot, it has absolutely ZERO explosive power. It does not operate the same way as most Godzillaverse beams do. You cannot claim at all about how well any of the Godzillaverse monsters/mechs will react to it, especially the likes of Heisei and Millenium Eras. We don't even have anything to compare how good the chest beam is since it never hit anything but Slattern who has done nothing but react really badly to it. It never hit the surrounding, after all. Gipsy Danger’s chest beam is NOTHING special at all, no questions asked. Now, the ONLY reason Godzilla’s weapons doesn’t one-shot his foes is because his foes were created to match the king of the monsters in the first place. Would you want a Godzilla movie about Godzilla vs “This godzilla monster” and then in the movie, Godzilla one shots his foe in a blink of an eye and then the end? I think not. The fact that Godzilla’s foes can tank Godzilla’s weapons; it doesn’t mean Godzilla’s weapons are weak, it means that Godzilla’s foes are just THAT powerful. Besides, Godzilla has his red spiral breath that can annihilate Heisei Mechagodzilla, Spacegodzilla, and make freaking Destoroyah bleed like crazy after a few shots. And we can see how powerful that red spiral beam is from the evidence that it creates many 100+ meter tall explosions whenever it makes contact with the ground. Burning Godzilla’s red spiral beam creates, at minimum, three 100+ meter tall explosions, along with many smaller ones it just so happens to PASS by, let alone touches. And at the same time, we can see that Heisei Mechagodzilla, Spacegodzilla, and Destoroyah are extremely durable due to how they can tank multiple hits from that red spiral beam. Now, even Heisei Godzilla’s regular atomic breath is superior to Gipsy’s chest beam, because we see how Godzilla’s atomic breath destroys the environment, and how it damages the Super X 2, which was supposed to reflect the beam. Millenium Godzilla incarnations have atomic breaths that are clearly even more powerful than Heisei godzilla’s regular atomic breath. Heisei Godzilla and Millenium Godzillas’ atomic breath would easily one-shot Gipsy Danger.